This specification relates to remote input devices and more specifically input devices integrated with output devices. Computing devices are commonly used by a user to perform a wide variety of functions. A user issues commands to a computing device by interacting with one or more controls, the input is often done through an input device such as a keyboard, touchpad, mouse, or touchscreen. The computing device outputs content in response to the user commands in various forms via a video monitor, speaker, headphones or other sensory/perceptive device(s). It may be desirable to input controls and commands to the computing device directly from the output device, such as inputting commands to an audio player via a headphone or interacting with a social media channel in real time via a headphone as an audio file is played. With the exception of rudimentary output commands such as “play,” “stop,” “pause,” and “volume,” current output devices do not allow for controls or input to software programs running on the computing device.